Resurrección
by Hawaiana
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido en la "season finale", Regina tiene un as bajo la manga que va a utilizar contra Emma. ¿Cómo va la Salvadora a superar este nuevo obstáculo, cuando además, la nieve lo está empezando a cubrir todo? Pasen, lean y ¡comenten! Contiene SPOILERS de la Season Final de la T3.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todo/as!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo :-) Después de ver la "season finale" de Once Upon a Time, no he podido evitar ponerme a escribir sobre cómo va a desarrollarse la historia ahora que Regina se ha quedado sin su amor "verdadero" y que Elsa de Frozen va a aparecer en escena.**_

_**Espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que OUAT no me pertenece (más quisiera) y que todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos. Sin más, ¡os dejo leer!**_

_**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**_

-Tú lo has querido, Señorita Swan: Si yo no puedo estar con Robin, tú tampoco estarás con Garfio-, siseó Regina. Hizo un gesto y una nube de humo inundó el comedor. Cuando se disipó, una mujer había aparecido de la nada y, aún atada, se revolvía en el suelo, gritando improperios en contra de la Reina Malvada. –Tranquila, querida-, dijo la alcaldesa, soltando las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban. –Ya estás a salvo-, se giró hacía Emma con una enorme sonrisa. –Señorita Swan, le presento a…-.

-¡Milah!-, Garfio se levantó de un salto de su taburete y avanzó un paso. Se había puesto pálido y temblaba.

La mujer se levantó aturdida. Oía cuchicheos por todos lados. Consiguió enfocar el lugar del cual provenía aquella voz que había gritado su nombre. -¿Killian?-, preguntó antes de desmayarse.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?-, reaccionó el pirata. Se acercó a Regina enfadado. –ELLA MURIÓ. ¡MURIÓ DELANTE DE MIS NARICES SIN QUE YO PUDIERA SALVARLA! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, REGINA?-, sollozó.

-Mi querida Reina ha vuelto a jugar con magia oscura-, dijo Rumplestinsky entrando en el bar con Bella de la mano. –Junto con el de viajar en el tiempo, el de resucitación es uno de los hechizos más complejos de realizar… Y solo funciona en el caso de que el corazón de la víctima haya sido pulverizado. Buena jugada, Regina-.

-Sabía que me vendría bien resucitarla y tenerla como rehén. Dadle la bienvenida de mi parte-, sonrió maliciosamente y salió del comedor dando un portazo.

Killian cruzó una mirada de preocupación con Emma, que con ayuda de David había sentado a la mujer en uno de los asientos. –No pasa nada-, susurró la Salvadora tristemente, cuando él le puso la mano en el hombro antes de acercarse a intentar despertar a su recién aparecida esposa.

-Milah…-, la llamó con dulzura. –Milah, despierta…-.

-Deberíamos llevarla al hospital…-, murmuró David. –No tiene buen aspecto…-.

-Tienes razón, compañero-, dijo cogiéndola en brazos. –Si no te importa…-.

-Para nada…-, David se adelantó y acompañó a Garfio hacia la puerta.

* * *

Emma se dejó caer abatida en el sillón cuando los vio marcharse. –Lo siento…-, Lady Marian se acercó a ella.

-Hablaré con Regina…-, se ofreció Robin. –Siento no haber intervenido… Esto me ha pillado de sorpresa. Llevo años pensando que Marian…-.

-Estás son las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado-, dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. –No quiero que le haga daño a Killian-.

-No es a Killian a quién va a hacer daño, hija. Es a ti…-, dijo Mary-Margaret con tristeza.

-No, no solo a mi…-, se limpió las lágrimas con el puño. –Han pasado trescientos años… Killian no es el mismo… Rumple no es el mismo… Baelfire ni siquiera está vivo. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar esa mujer cuando se entere de todo lo que ha pasado?-.

-¿Acaso cree que le va a importar que el pirata se haya enamorado de usted?-, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Gold a sus espaldas. –Milah quería a ese hombre con toda su alma: Se retirará si es necesario para que él sea feliz-.

-Killian la amaba. Y no ha dejado de amarla…-, agachó la cabeza. –La que debe retirarse soy yo. Mañana me vuelvo a Nueva York-, miró a su hijo con tristeza, que había observado todo lo ocurrido desde un rincón. -Henry, tú puedes quedarte con Regina. Ya apañaremos las visitas-.

Ni siquiera el niño protestó ante aquella decisión. Era consciente de que se habían producido cambios y que él no podía obligar a su madre a quedarse allí.

* * *

-Está deshidratada, pero con fluidoterapia y descanso, se recuperará en un par de horas-, explicó el Doctor Whale. –Cuando despierte no la atosiguen demasiado-.

Killian asintió y susurró un casi imperceptible "Gracias". Solo cuando el médico salió de la habitación se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Yo no contaba con esto, tío-, dijo a modo de disculpa. –Yo no contaba con esto-.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-, preguntó David.

-Esperar que despierte, hablar con ella…-, se pasó la mano por el pelo. -Tengo que hablar con ella de millones de cosas, ponerla al día, explicarle dónde está…-, suspiró. –Contarle que Bae… Que Bae ya no está…-.

-Y, ¿qué pasa con mi hija?-, insistió David.

-Mis sentimientos hacia Emma son sinceros, David. Yo la quiero-.

-Pero…-.

-Pero no lo sé-, desvió la mirada. –No lo sé: Hasta que conocí a Emma, llevaba más de trescientos años buscando venganza, queriendo acabar con el asesino de Milah… Cuando me encontró con tu hija y me puso en mi lugar, algo cambió. Sé que no soy lo que esperabas para ella, Neal era mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos-.

-Tú aún no la has abandonado…-.

-Ni lo haré, David. Solo necesito poner cada cosa en su sitio…-.

Una débil voz los interrumpió. –Killian…-.

-Os dejo solos. Vuelvo a casa: Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme-.

-Gracias, socio-.


	2. Chapter 2

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado. –Mi Bella Durmiente acaba de despertarse de su profundo sueño-, sonrió. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Killian… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?-, preguntó asustada. -Yo… Lo último que recuerdo es caer en tus brazos después de que Rumple me arrancara el corazón-, explicó con dificultad. –Después todo se volvió oscuro. Y mi siguiente recuerdo es el de aparecer en un sótano… No sé el tiempo que llevo allí encerrada…-.

El hombre suspiró. –Has resucitado, Milah: Moriste en mis brazos hace casi trescientos años-.

* * *

-Killian no va a abandonarla-, dijo David.

-Eso tú no lo sabes…-, reprochó Mary-Margaret.

Henry observaba a sus abuelos discutir. Su madre hacía ya un rato que se había ido a la cama, después de haber preparado el equipaje para volver al día siguiente a Nueva York.

-Siento interrumpir-, dijo el niño. –Pero habría que ir buscando una solución a todo esto… Creo haber leído por ahí que los hechizos de resucitación no son eternos. Tienen una duración determinada. Habría que decírselo tanto a Emma como a Killian…-.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Gold…-.

-Habrá que dejar la pregunta para mañana a primera hora… Ya es más de medianoche-, apuntó Mary-Margaret. –Deberíamos ir a descansar. Ha sido un día… Complicado-, dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, donde el pequeño Neal hacía ya un rato que dormía plácidamente. –Buenas noches, chicos-.

Henry y David se quedaron unos minutos más en el salón. –Abuelo…-.

-Dime-.

-¿Crees que a mi madre le importará si voy al hospital a conocer a Milah?-, preguntó tímidamente.

-Ella también es tu abuela. Es justo que te conozca-, sonrió. –Hora de dormir, jovencito. Mañana será otro día-.

* * *

Milah suspiró. Estaba agotada, confundida e intentaba procesar toda la información que Killian le había dado.

-Trescientos años…-, miró al pirata. –Eso es mucho tiempo…-.

-Demasiado…-.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza, sin embargo, volvió a la carga con sus preguntas. –Entonces, ¿tengo un nieto?-.

-Exacto-, sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. –Es un crío estupendo y tremendamente inteligente. Te encantará conocerlo-.

-¿Y ella? Quiero decir… Su… Su madre… Me gustaría hablar con ella-.

-No sé si será posible, Milah…-.

-Pero…-, cerró los ojos. –Tengo que preguntarle cosas de Baelfire, quiero saber de él… Y además, tengo de conocer a la mujer que te ha robado el corazón-.

-Milah…-.

-Vamos a ver, Killian, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Llevas todo el tiempo hablando de ella! No me digas que no sientes nada, porque no es verdad-, dijo seriamente.

-Intenté mantener mi promesa… Pero, después de trescientos años apareció ella…-.

-Lo entiendo-, se incorporó y abrazó al hombre, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –No has faltado a tu promesa: Sé que no has dejado de quererme. Pero, no puedes pasarte la vida aferrado al pasado. Me alegro que hayas conseguido avanzar… Y Emma parece una gran mujer-.

-Lo es...-, suspiró. -Milah hasta hace dos horas yo te había guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sin embargo, ahora estás aquí…-, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Milah producía ese efecto en él. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a tenerla cerca, con volver a sentir sus labios sobre su piel, con volver a perderse en su mirada. Y ahora, eso era posible, sin embargo, Emma seguía en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Tomó aire. –Ahora estás aquí y lo único que quiero es no volver a separarme de ti nunca más, pero a la vez…-.

-Quieres a Emma-, Milah limpió una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla del pirata. –Yo no debería estar aquí, Killian-.

-Pero estás aquí… Eres real-, protestó. –Puedo… Puedo verte, tocarte, besarte. ¡Eres real! ¿Te imaginas las veces que he deseado este momento?-.

La mujer asintió. –Quiero hablar con Rumple y con… Regina-.

-¿Para qué? No quiero que hables con ellos-, se negó rotundamente.

-Hablaré con ellos, Killian. Y esto terminará como ha empezado. Después te borraran el recuerdo y serás feliz con Emma-, evitó mirarlo a los ojos. –Yo no debería estar aquí-.

El pirata se levantó enfadado de la cama. –Tú vas a recuperarte y después ya veremos. Me niego a perderte de nuevo-, le temblaba la voz. –No voy a permitir que me separen de ti de nuevo. No, nadie va a impedirme mi final feliz-.

-¡Tu final feliz no es con…!-, no pudo terminar la frase porque Killian se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

* * *

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Salió de la cama tiritando. Aún media dormida, buscó una bata de estar por casa en el armario y salió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Se espabiló de momento al encontrarse a su madre y a Killian hablando dejados caer en la barra americana. Su madre preparaba el biberón de Neal, mientras el pirata la observaba y le contaba algo. Ambos se callaron en cuanto la vieron aparecer.

-Buenos días-, saludó de mala gana.

-Buenos días-, contestaron Mary-Margaret y Killian al unísono.

-Garfio, ¿qué tal está Milah?-, preguntó.

El hombre suspiró. –Está bien… La he dejado durmiendo-, tragó saliva. –Ha sido una noche… Movidita-.

-¿La has puesto al día?-.

-Si…-.

-Bien-, Emma evitaba mirar al pirata. -¿Qué ha pasado fuera?-, preguntó al ver la nieve que cubría la calle.

-El invierno se ha adelantado…-, explicó Mary-Margaret.

-¡Estamos en julio! ¿Cómo va a adelantarse tanto?-, dijo sorprendida.

-¿Te suena el cambio climático? Pues por eso se ha adelantado-, contestó su madre. –Os dejo solos, voy a darle de comer a Neal…-.

Emma se acercó a la ventana y dejó caer la cabeza contra el cristal.

-Milah quiere conocerte-, dijo Killian de repente.

-Oh, qué interesante…-, suspiró. –Pero no creo que sea buena idea, Garfio-.

-Quiere… Quiere preguntarte cosas sobre Neal…-.

-¿Quiere preguntarme cosas sobre Neal? Claro… Quizás si no lo hubiese abandonado, ¡no tendría que preguntármelo!-, contestó malhumorada.

-Oye, las circunstancias en las que se encontraba…-.

-No la defiendas, ¿vale? No tengo tiempo para hablarle de Neal. No quiero hablarle de Neal. Además, me vuelvo a Nueva York después de comer. No puedo pasar la mañana hablando con una resucitada. Lo siento-, lo dijo todo seguido casi sin respirar. –Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que, será mejor que te vayas-.

-Emma…-.

-Vete, Killian. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo y recupéralo con ella-, lo empujó hacia la salida.

-Pero…-.

-Fue bonito mientras duró. Que seas feliz, Capitán-, no le dio opción a nada más, cerrándole la puerta en la narices.


	3. Chapter 3

-Y entonces, cuando la Salvadora se vaya, iré y le arrancaré el corazón a Milah. Y Garfio lo habrá perdido todo de nuevo-, dijo mirándose al Espejo Mágico.

Una sonrisa malévola había aparecido en su rostro. Unos meses antes, se hubiese conformado con hacer que Emma ardiera en una bola de fuego. Ahora, iba a hacerla sufrir por volver a arruinarle, al igual que hizo su madre, su final feliz. Pero no solo iba a destrozar psicológicamente a la "Salvadora", sino que iba a acabar con aquel condenado pirata que había conseguido ponerlo todo patas arriba. A fin de cuentas, ella era la Reina Malvada.

Abrió la puerta decidida a salir y comenzar su jornada laboral, pero al ver que la nieve lo cubría todo, no pudo evitar pensar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Y qué está pasando ahora?-, preguntó en voz alta.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo-, Encantador apareció en la entrada, avanzando con dificultad entre la nieve.

-No tengo ni idea qué es todo esto-, dijo al ver que el príncipe se acercaba. –Ya sabes que lo mío es el fuego, David-.

-El fuego y la magia negra. Tenemos que hablar, Regina-.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-.

-Ah, si… Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Majestad-, insistió.

* * *

-Ha nevado mucho… Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que las carreteras estén en mejores condiciones…-, aconsejó Mary-Margaret.

-No me voy a quedar aquí más tiempo-.

-Vamos, Mamá… Hazle caso a la abuela…-.

La mujer rubia levantó una ceja. –Voy a volver a Nueva York después de comer. No hay más que hablar, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Emma, por favor…-.

-No, no, NO-, gritó y acto seguido comenzó a llorar. –Me voy. Me tenía que haber ido en cuanto acabamos con la Bruja del Oeste. Y por no hacerlo, mira lo que ha pasado-.

Mary-Margaret la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Tenía que pasar, cariño…-.

-No, no tenía que pasar-, sollozó. -Lady Marian no tenía que volver y yo no tenía que enamorarme de Killian como si fuese una adolescente estúpida. ¡Es un pirata, por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?-.

-El amor no entiende de…-, comenzó a decir Henry.

-¡Qué sabrás tú de amor! ¡Eres un niño!-.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. -¿Sabes que los hechizo de resucitación tienen una duración determinada? Quiero decir, la persona que vuelve, muere de nuevo pasado un período de tiempo aquí… Después de horas de sufrimiento y agonía…-, explicó, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Emma se quedó paralizada. -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-, preguntó asombrada.

-El señor Gold…-.

-¿Cómo de cierto es?-, miró a Mary-Margaret, pidiendo una respuesta convincente.

-Es cierto. De hecho, Bella ha buscado un libro en el que viene todo explicado para que Henry lo lea… Toda magia tiene un precio, ¿recuerdas?-.

-¿Garfio lo sabe?-.

La Princesa negó con la cabeza. –Aún no… Había pensado que… Bueno, Henry quiere conocer a Milah…-, tragó saliva. –Quizás, podrías acompañarle y hablar con Killian… Él confía en ti…-.

La rubia cerró los ojos. –En serio, ¿por qué todo es tan complicado?-.

* * *

-Si no eres tú la que lo ha helado todo, ¿quién ha sido?-, preguntó David.

-No lo sé… ¿Has pensado en el cambio climático?-, contestó Regina con desgana.

-Había un reino… Arendelle… Tenía una princesa que todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en hielo, ¿te suena de algo?-.

-Creo recordar que Rumpletinsky me contó algo, pero, si mi memoria no me falla, él la quitó de en medio…-, miró a Encantador fijamente. –A no ser que la estúpida de tu hija y su querido pirata la hayan traído de vuelta…-.

-Oye, no te atrevas…-, levantó el puño.

-¿Que no me atreva? ¿Me estás amenazando? Te recuerdo, que ha sido Emma la que lo ha fastidiado ¡todo!-, le dijo.

-¡No es culpa suya! Además, ya está pagando con creces las consecuencias de sus actos… ¡Y no es justo, Regina!-.

-Lo que no es justo es que yo tenga que pagar siempre el pato, ¡porque ni tu mujer ni tu hija piensen las cosas antes de actuar! Y encima, ¡ahora tenemos a una posible Reina de las Nieves congelando Storybrooke!-, suspiró. –Hablaré con Gold, él sabrá qué hacer-.

* * *

Entraron en la habitación sin hacer ruido. -¿Se puede?-, susurró Emma.

-Adelante-, contestó la mujer, que yacía en la cama, con una sonrisa. –Killian está dormido…-, señaló al sofá donde el pirata descansaba. -Está agotado. Pero, me ha dicho que lo despertara si veníais. Por cierto, soy Milah. Encantada de conocerte, Emma-, sonrió ante la mirada abrumadora de la rubia. –Y tú jovencito, debes ser Henry…-.

-¡Abuela!-, el niño se acercó corriendo a la cama y se abrazó a Milah ilusionado. –Me alegro de conocerte-.

-Igualmente-, no dejaba de sonreír. –Te pareces a Baelfire… Pero, los ojos son de tu madre-.

-Mi otra abuela también me dice eso-, se sentó en el borde de la cama. -¿Qué tal estás?-.

Milah suspiró. –Bien… Algo cansada y… Confundida… Todo esto es nuevo para mí-, se encogió de hombros. -Killian me ha dicho que estás aprendiendo a leer las constelaciones, ¿te gustan las estrellas?-.

-¡Mucho! Quiero que me enseñe a navegar, pero ahora que no tiene el Jolly Rogers, es más complicado…-.

-Lo sé… Bueno, piensa que era viejo… Seguro que estaba un poco estropeado, era hora de que cambiara de barco…-, miró a Emma. –Gracias por venir, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti…-.

La Salvadora agachó la cabeza. –No importa… Ya no importa…-.

-Claro que importa, yo no debería estar aquí…-, echó una ojeada al sofá, asegurándose de que Killian seguía durmiendo. -No quiero que Killian sufra más. Ya ha tenido suficiente… Hablaré con Rumplestinsky en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí…-.

Henry tiró de la manga de Emma, llamando su atención. –Deberíamos decírselo…-.

-¿Decirme qué?-.

-Henry…-, advirtió Emma.

-No, espera, ¿decirme qué, Henry?-.

-Abuela, he hablado con el señor Gold esta mañana temprano…-.

-¿El señor Gold?-, preguntó.

-Eh, Rumple… Él me ha contado que los hechizos de resucitación no son eternos. Solo estarás aquí unos días… Después…-, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

A Milah se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Está bien… Está bien, cariño. No pasa nada…-, volvió a abrazarlo.

Killian se revolvió entre sueños. –Emma… Milah… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-, gritó y comenzó a pelear con el cojín en el que había estado apoyando la cabeza.

Las dos mujeres y el niño lo observaron. –Está teniendo una pesadilla…-, explicó la más mayor. –Sueña muy a menudo…-.

-Se va a hacer daño… Será mejor que lo despierte-, Emma rodeó la cama y se acercó al sofá. El pirata estaba agitado y empapado en sudor. –Garfio… Garfio… ¡DESPIERTA!-.

Le costaron unos segundos el que el hombre volviera en sí. Cuando se despertó, Killian abrió los ojos: Estaba totalmente desorientado. –Swan…-, consiguió decir. –Milah… Estais a salvo…-.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó la rubia, visiblemente preocupada.

-Eh… Sí… Creo que si… ¿Vosotras?-, se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.

-Nosotras estamos bien…-, dijo Milah. -¿Otra pesadilla?-.

El pirata asintió. –Demasiado real… Pero, no quiero hablar de ella-, intentó sonreír. –Al final has venido, Swan…-.

-La tormenta de nieve me impide salir hacia Nueva York… Henry quería conocer a Milah y yo tenía que hablar contigo…-, se encogió de hombros.

-Te invito a un café. Yo también tengo que hablar contigo-, se giró hacia Henry. –Marinero, ¿sería usted capad de cuidar de la señora? Manténgala a salvo, es mi tesoro más preciado-.

-Tranquilo, Capitán, mi abuela está a salvo conmigo-, le chocó la mano al pirata en forma de despedida.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Y bien?-, preguntó. -¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión y aparecer por aquí?-.

-Dos cosas-, suspiró y le dio un sorbo al café. –David me ha llamado: Ha estado investigando. Parece ser que de nuestra excursión al pasado no solo nos trajimos a Lady Marian, sino también a Elsa, la princesa del reino de Arendelle, que congela todo lo que toca… Mi padre ha estado hablando con Regina y con Gold y han llegado a esa conclusión… Por lo visto, Rumplestinsky la tenía en una urna a buen recaudo… Urna que tú sacaste de su sitio…-.

-¿Cómo es de peligrosa?-.

-No lo sabemos… Por lo pronto la ha liado parda con la tormenta de nieve. Esperemos que se quede en eso… Nieve. Y que no lo fastidie más…-.

Garfio asintió. -¿Y la segunda cosa?-.

Emma tragó saliva. –Henry… Henry ha estado haciendo averiguaciones…-.

-¿Sobre?-, levantó una ceja.

-Sobre hechizos de resurrección-, contestó de carrerilla.

-¿Y?-.

-El tiempo de Milah aquí está agotándose… El hechizo tiene una duración determinada-, tomó aire. –Una vez terminado, entrará en un período de agonía y morirá-, vio como al pirata se le empañaban los ojos. –Lo siento…-.

-Podré hacer algo… Prolongarlo… Alguna solución habrá…-, insistió. –Ella… No, no puede morir de nuevo… Aún no-.

-Lo siento… Toda magia tiene un precio, Killian-, evitó perderse en aquella mirada azul, que tanto daño le hacía.

-Hablaré con Regina… Ella la ha traído con un pro…-, se calló de golpe. –Ella lo sabía… Ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir…-.

Emma se mordió el labio. –Que Milah apareciera no solo iba a hacerme daño a mí, Killian… También a ti… Y a ella….-.

El pirata no contestó. No podía. Acaba de darse cuenta del plan de Regina y estaba demasiado afectado.

-Será mejor que me vaya… Siento todo esto, de verdad-, dijo dándole el último sorbo a su café, mientras se levantaba. –Si llego a saber todo lo que iba a suponer devolver Lady Marian, no la hubiese salvado…-.

-No es culpa tuya, Emma. Hiciste lo correcto en aquel momento: Era inocente…-.

-Sí, pero mira lo que ha pasado… Vas a volver a perder a Milah por segunda vez y de nuevo, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Y todo por mi culpa-, lo miró por última vez. –Espero que me perdones algún día…-.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo del hospital. Le dio unos minutos para que recogiera a Henry. Todo lo que habían construido juntos se iba desmoronando como un castillo de naipes. Y todo lo que había construido junto a Milah, también. Lo estaba perdiendo todo y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

-No será fácil contener a Elsa. En su momento me costó muchísima energía atraparla…-, explicó Rumplestinsky. –Es una chica indomable y muy poderosa, que no controla del todo su magia, cosa que la hace aún más peligrosa…-.

-¿Por qué no la enseñaste? ¿Por qué no la ayudaste a controlar su magia?-, preguntó David.

El hechicero sonrió. –Porque no obtendría ningún beneficio: Era más fácil atraparla y extraer su helada magia…-.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?-.

-No va a dejarse encontrar… Es escurridiza-.

-¿Entonces cuál es la solución?-, preguntó Regina.

El señor Gold se encogió de hombros. -¿Volver al pasado y cortarle al pirata la otra mano para que no toque lo que no es suyo?-.

La mirada de Regina se iluminó. –Hum… Podríamos volver al pasado y advertir a los intrusos que no toquen NADA-.

-¡Estáis locos!-.

-Te recuerdo que ha sido TU hija la que lo ha fastidiado TODO-, repitió la Reina Malvada.

Encantador le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. –No vamos a discutir otra vez por lo mismo, ¿verdad?-.

-Solo estoy diciendo que…-, insistió la mujer, que se vio interrumpida al abrirse la puerta del despacho del señor Gold de golpe. -¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

El arquero se acercó a ellos. –Regina, tenemos que hablar-.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupada, ¿o es que no lo ves?-, preguntó furiosa.

-Bueno, pues después-.

-No habrá un después, porque no hay nada de lo que hablar-, contestó, sin mirarlo.

-Yo creo que sí… Dado que tú y yo…-.

-No hay nada que hablar, Robin. Lárgate-, no lo dejó que siguiera hablando. –No me hagas echarte de aquí por la fuerza-.

El hombre la miró con tristeza. –Como usted mande, Majestad-, asintió y se retiró, ante la estupefacta mirada de David y Rumplestinsky.

-¿QUÉ?-, dijo ella malhumorada, una vez que Hood había salido de la sala. –¿Por dónde íbamos?-.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación en Granny's y la invitó a pasar con una reverencia.

–Así que aquí es dónde vives ahora…-, dijo Milah, observándolo todo. –No está mal. Y la dueña parece simpática…-.

-No he hablado mucho con ella, la verdad. Al principio me odiaba un poco-, sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-He podido comprobar que te has ganado unos cuántos enemigos en este pueblo, Killian… ¿Por qué?-, se sentó junto a él. –Tú no eras así…-.

Agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Suspiró. –Todo se complicó cuando…-.

-Eso no es escusa para comportarte como un estúpido-, dijo ella. –Cuando te conocí, seguías tus propias normas y eras un ladrón, pero, a pesar de todo, eras leal a tu gente y un líder nato…-, lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué te ocurrió?-.

-La palabra es oscuridad: Me sumí en la oscuridad más profunda… Me perdí en ella. Killian Jones pasó a ser Garfio…-, suspiró. –Pero… Da igual…-.

-De nuevo, no quieres hablar de ello…-, se encogió de hombros. –Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces de todos modos-.

Él la cogió de la mano. –Emma me ha contado…-.

-¿Que mi tiempo se acaba?-, lo miró con dulzura. –Toda magia tiene un precio-.

-Puedo hablar con Regina… Seguro que puede solucionarlo… Le daré lo que sea-.

-Escúchame-, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla. -No sé qué tiene esa mujer en contra de Emma, ni de ti. Pero, solo me ha traído de vuelta para fastidiaros. Te lo he dicho antes, Killian, yo no debería estar aquí… Yo no debería haberme enterado que mi hijo ha muerto, ni de lo que has sufrido todo este tiempo. Tampoco debería saber que amas a otra mujer y que ella ocupa ahora un lugar importante en tu corazón… Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Es lo único que no me importa y que me alegra: Que ames de nuevo. Que la ames como antaño me amaste a mí…-.

-Te sigo amando, Milah-, contestó.

-Lo sé-, le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos. –Pero, nuestra historia acabó, amor mío. Acabó hace trescientos años-.

-No, aún no ha acabado. Estás aquí-, se acercó a ella. Sintió como sus respiraciones se aceleraban. La empujó sobre la cama. –Eres real-, susurró antes de perderse en sus besos.

* * *

Emma se apoyó en la barra del bar. –Un chocolate caliente con extra de nata y canela-, pidió y acto seguido volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Solo volvió en sí, al escuchar las risas de los que entraban en el comedor. Milah y Killian aparecieron por la entrada que daba a las habitaciones. Venían agarrados de la mano y charlando animadamente. Al verla allí sola, se soltaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Swan-, la saludó él, acercándose.

-Garfio-, hizo un gesto con la cabeza. –Milah, me alegro de verte fuera del hospital. Tienes buen aspecto-.

-Gracias-, sonrió. -¿Qué tal? ¿Y Henry?-.

-Henry en casa, haciendo deberes… Y yo… Necesitaba despejarme, así que me he venido aquí. No esperaba encontrarme con vosotros…-.

Killian tragó saliva incómodo. –Quería que Milah probase el chocolate caliente con nata y canela-.

-Bebida de los dioses-, contestó Emma. –Yo ya me iba…-.

-Swan… Ni siquiera te has terminado el tuyo…-.

-Es que se me han quitado las ganas…-, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

Milah, que se había quedado un poco al margen, le puso la mano en el hombro. –Me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros... Sé que no es una situación del todo agradable, pero creo que podremos sobrellevarla como adultos…-.

-¿Sobrellevarla? Sí, claro…-, contestó irónicamente. -Gracias por la invitación, Milah. De verdad, pero no es buena idea. Disfrutad de la tarde. No os preocupéis por mí-.

La mujer asintió, pero no la soltó. –Como quieras-, dijo y la abrazó con fuerza. –Te quiere más de lo que imaginas-, susurró. –Cuídalo-.

Emma no dijo nada. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento Regina, el señor Gold y su padre, entraban en Granny's.

-Señorita Swan, qué sorpresa-, dijo Regina. –Con usted quería yo hablar-.


	6. Chapter 6

Caminó por el bosque. Aunque había bastante nieve, el paseo le estaba resultando muy agradable. El frío le permitía poner sus pensamientos en orden, ya que las últimas 24 horas habían sido una completa locura. Sobre todo, por el regreso de Marian.

Regina se había enfadado, Marian se había enfadado, Roland no comprendía nada y él estaba a punto de colapsar, por lo que había decidido, primero intentar hablar con la Reina y como el resultado había sido nefasto, su segunda opción había sido salir a caminar por el bosque. Al menos, el aire fresco le permitía pensar con claridad.

**_Flashback. La noche anterior_**

_"Me habías olvidado y reemplazado por ella", le gritó Marian._

_"Sabes que eso no es así…"._

_"¡Con la Reina Malvada! ¡Pero, en qué pensabas!", volvió a la carga. "¡No quiero a esa mujer cerca de mi hijo!"._

_"No la conoces. Regina es buena. Y jamás le haría daño a Roland", intentó explicar._

_"Me da igual, Robin. Tendrás que elegir entre ella o yo", lo miró fijamente. "Elije bien, porque dependiendo de lo que hagas, podrás ver a Roland o no"._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Marian había cambiado. No era la mujer que él había conocido, ni la mujer con la que se había casado. Y lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, porque aunque se alegró muchísimo de verla, cuando ella fue a besarlo, no sintió nada. Sin embargo, la relación con su hijo Roland pendía de un hilo: Solo si se quedaba con Marian, podría verlo crecer, pero para ello, tenía que renunciar a Regina, su amor verdadero, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Siguió andando un rato más. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando oyó un ruido. -¿Hay alguien ahí?-, preguntó en voz alta. -¿Hola?-.

Iba a continuar cuando de refilón vio una silueta femenina esconderse entre los árboles. –¡Eh, espera!-, gritó y siguió a la chica. -¡Espera! No voy a hacerte daño…-.

La muchacha asomó la cabeza desde su escondrijo. -¿Seguro?-.

-Seguro. No estoy armado-, dijo levantando las manos en son de paz. –Me llamo Robin. Robin Hood-.

Finalmente, ella salió a su encuentro. –Soy Elsa-, se presentó tímidamente.

-Encantado-, sonrió. –Debes estar helada. Toma, ponte mi chaqueta. Te acompañaré al pueblo-.

-No, no. No te acerques-, dio un paso atrás asustada.

-No voy a hacerte daño-, Robin se acercó a ella dispuesto a ponerle la chaqueta.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!-, gritó y de sus manos brotó hielo, haciendo que el hombre se congelara y convirtiera en una estatua instantáneamente. –Mierda… Mierda… Yo… Yo… Lo siento-, dijo y salió de allí rápidamente, antes de que alguien la atrapara.

* * *

-He dicho que no tenemos nada que hablar, Regina-, dijo entre dientes. Apartadas en una esquina, la Salvadora tenía a la Reina Malvada cogida del brazo. –A no ser que vengas a contarme cómo planeas evitar que Milah vuelva a morir dentro de unos días-.

La morena sonrió. –Tenía pensado algo más condescendiente… Como arrancarle en corazón y aplastarlo delante del pirata… Así no sufrirá los cambios de humor y el período de agonía que caracterizan a la muerte por resucitación-.

La reacción de Emma no se hizo esperar. Le dio una bofetada con la mano abierta a Regina, que aún así, sonrió. –Te aseguro que no me ha dolido más que ver a Robin con su querida Marian de nuevo-, contestó.

-Arréglalo, Regina. Porque si veo a Killian sufrir por tu culpa, te haré pedacitos-, amenazó.

-¡Qué susto!-, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. –Le arrancaré el corazón a él también, si es necesario, para verte caer, Emma Swan-.

Fue a decir algo más, pero la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe. Fuera nevaba y el frío era intenso. –¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-, pidió Marian, entrando.

-Eh, Marian, ¿qué ocurre?-, Emma se acercó a ella, dejando a Regina a un lado.

-Robin… No ha vuelto a casa desde este mediodía. No sé dónde está-.

-Eh, bueno… Tranqui…-.

-¿Robin no ha vuelto a casa?-, la Reina entró en la conversación.

-No-, iba a acusarla de secuestro o algo por el estilo, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de Regina. –No sé dónde está y no sé por dónde buscar…-.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate, ¿vale?-, suspiró. –Vamos a avisar a la gente y nos pondremos en marcha. Debe andar por el bosque… Le gusta pasear por allí… Quizás… Quizás se haya desorientado con tanta nieve… No te preocupes-.

Marian asintió. –Vale… Gracias, Regina-.

-No hay de qué…-, contestó y miró a Emma. –Sheriff Swan. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer-.

* * *

Hicieron una batida por todo el bosque. Encantador, los hombres de Robin, Regina, Ruby, los enanitos, Emma y Garfio.

-Deberías haberte quedado con Milah-, protestó la Salvadora.

-Está con su nieto. También necesita tiempo para estar con él…-, suspiró. –Y yo necesito tiempo para estar contigo…-.

-Deja de decir tonterías…-.

-No son tonterías, Emma-, insistió.

-Cállate…-, se paró en medio de un claro. –Aquí hay huella de botas. Sígueme-.

Se adentraron en el espesor del bosque. –¡Por los siete mares!-, exclamó Killian al ver la estatua de hielo en la que acababan las huellas. –Ese es…-.

-Robin Hood-, terminó Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Puedes deshacer el hechizo?-, preguntó Emma.

Regina negó con la cabeza. –Jamás había visto algo así-.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a devolverle a su forma original?-, dijo Garfio.

-¿Cómo vamos? ¿Piensa ayudarme, Capitán?-, levantó una ceja. Su mal humor aumentaba por momentos.

-Te ayudaré a descongelar a Robin si tú alargas la vida de Milah-, sugirió el pirata.

-Eso que quieres no es posible-, Rumplestinsky apareció en escena. –Vaya, Elsa ha hecho un gran trabajo con el arquero…-.

-Explícate, cocodrilo-.

El Señor Oscuro y Garfio se miraron. –No sé cómo aún no te he hecho pedazos-, dijo entre dientes el primero. –Ya te lo ha contado la señorita Swan, Capitán. Son hechizos de corta duración, para resolver asuntos pendientes. Regina ha hecho un gran trabajo, ya que nunca antes se había conseguido traer del mundo a una persona y que esta reconociera a los suyos y no se volviera violenta. Así que vete mentalizando que volverás a perder a Milah, otra vez-, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Emma tuvo que sujetar a Killian para que no le diera un puñetazo a Rumplestinsky.

-Después de todo, no vas a salir tan perjudicado. Podrás quedarte con la Salvadora… No es mal cambio… ¿Quién te lo iba a decir, Killian?-, le dedicó una media sonrisa. –No sé qué te ven… Un estúpido pirata, manco y con problemas con la bebida…-.

Garfio gruñó. –Te está provocando, Killian. Contrólate-, susurró Emma sin soltarle.

-¿Le has preguntado a Bella qué ve en ti? ¡Asqueroso cobarde! ¿Le preguntaste a Milah qué vio en ti? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de luchar por ella! ¡COCODRILO!-, gritó.

Regina y Encantador observaban la escena estupefactos. –Bien, se acabó la discusión-, dijo la Reina Malvada. –Hay que devolver a Robin a su estado original. ¿Alguna idea? Garfio, si no cierras la boca te convierto en una bola de fuego-, amenazó la mujer al ver que el pirata seguía discutiendo con el señor Gold.

-La única solución es volver al pasado-, dijo Rumplestinsky. –Y dejar CADA cosa en SU SITIO-.

-Tenemos mi cerebro, el corazón de la Reina, el valor de Encantador y …-.

-No vamos a coger a mi bebé para realizar el hechizo. Así que buscad otra solución-, interrumpió David.

-No será necesario… Tenemos a una recién nacida. No es al uso pero servirá-, miró a Garfio. –Y me encantará volver a pulverizar su corazón…-.

-NO. Ni lo sueñes, cocodrilo-.

Emma suspiró. –Hay que buscar otra opción. Encontrar a Elsa y que nos devuelva a Robin…-.

-Elsa, querida, congelará a todo el que se encuentre si se siente amenazada. La mejor opción es volver al pasado-, insistió el Señor Oscuro.

Todos se volvieron hacia Killian. Tenían los ingredientes para realizar el hechizo, solo necesitaban el corazón de Milah. –No. Me niego. Buscaros otro bebé o lo que queráis. Pero, no. No voy a volver a pasar por eso otra vez-.

-¿Qué?-, Regina se acercó a él. –Escucha, pirata. Me da igual si me das el permiso o no para utilizar el corazón de Milah. Voy a arrancárselo igualmente para traer a Robin de vuelta. Tú decides si quieres despedirte de tu amada o no-.

-¡Tú la trajiste del mundo de los muertos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, gritó. –Resucitaste a Daniel, sabias que no funcionaba, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-.

-Los malos no merecen un final feliz, ¿recuerdas, Jones?-.

-No se trata de mi, Regina. Se trata de Emma y de Milah: Lo que yo haya hecho en el pasado o haga en el futuro no tiene que perjudicarles a ellas-, se acercó a la mujer. –Si querías matarme, haberlo hecho. Solo tenías que sacarme el corazón y aplastarlo. Pero no, tú tenías que machacar a Emma y qué mejor que resucitar a mi esposa muerta hace trescientos años. ¿Crees que no quiero a mi Swan? ¿Crees que aunque Milah esté aquí voy a abandonarla? Te equivocas, Regina. Le debo mi vida a Emma: Si ella decide irse, está en su derecho. Pero no voy a abandonarla y me tendrá siempre que me necesite. Di el Jolly Rogers por ella, pero hubiese dado mi vida para traerla de vuelta si hubiese hecho falta-, todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. –¿Sabes otra cosa? Deberías haberle dado una oportunidad a Robin. Haberle escuchado, porque no creo que él te hubiese abandonado. Pero no, es más fácil volverse un villano y acabar con la felicidad de los otros. Buen trabajo, Regina. Lo has vuelto a conseguir-.

Nadie dijo nada. Incluso la propia Reina Malvada estaba estupefacta. –Jones…-, consiguió decir. –Lo siento…-.

-Mañana al amanecer estaré con Milah en el granero. Solo dejaré que el hechizo se lleve a cabo si es Emma la que lo realiza-, sentenció. –Solo renunciaré a Milah por la Salvadora. Y porque esto no debería haber ocurrido. La próxima vez, espero que piense en las consecuencias, Majestad-.

Se alejó rápidamente del bosque. Emma miró a su padre, que asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, corrió detrás de Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El final se va acerando... ^_^**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia, a los que la habeis marcado como "favorita" y a los seguidores. Y muy especialmente, mil millones de gracias a Raquel Emanuele, a khrysthynnekega, Alexxa Jones y nelia por sus reviews :-)**_

_**Sin más, os dejo disfrutar del capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**Besitos,**_

_**Hawaiana**_

-¡GARFIO!-, lo llamó. –Espera… Espera-.

-¿Y ahora qué, Swan?-.

Emma consiguió alcanzarlo. Lo miró fijamente. –Gracias-.

-No me las des aún-, siguió andando.

-Sé que no es fácil. Elegir, digo-.

Se paró en seco. –No es fácil elegir entre el pasado y el futuro, cuando ambos son prometedores-, suspiró. –Swan estas últimas 24 horas han sido una locura. Ayer a esta hora acabábamos de llegar del pasado: Éramos unos malditos héroes y me diste unos de los mejores besos de mi vida. Lo que llevaba esperando desde que estuvimos en Nunca Jamás. Y no iba a ser cosa de una vez… Y entonces, apareció Marian y después Milah y todo ha sido un infierno desde entonces. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Renunciar a ti? ¿Renunciar a Milah? ¿Qué hago? Os quiero a las dos y tengo que elegir a una. Tengo que elegir entre mi pasado, en el que fui muy feliz, y mi futuro contigo. ¿Qué harías tú? Y no me vale lo de "seguir a tu corazón", porque cuando estoy contigo tengo que reprimir mis ganas de abrazarte, besarte y de entregarme a ti. Pero cuando estoy con Milah, me pasa lo mismo… No es como si nos hubiésemos peleado… Me la arrebataron de mis brazos y no pude hacer nada-.

Emma escuchaba atentamente. –Killian, yo…-, agachó la cabeza. –Milah es razonable. Ella no quiere estar aquí… Y si no nos damos prisa, empezará a sufrir y la verás morir de una forma horrible y lenta. No te reprocho tus sentimientos hacia ella. Si lo hiciera…-, tragó saliva. –Es que no puedo hacerlo. Disfruta esta noche con ella, cierra este capítulo y mañana será otro día-, le temblaba la voz. –Yo… Yo formularé el hechizo. Viajaré al pasado e impediré la vuelta de Marian y de camino, te cortaré la otra mano si es necesario para que no toques la urna de las narices-, sonrió.

Killian le devolvió la sonrisa. –Eres una maldita genio, Swan-, la abrazó. –Dame una noche… Y te prometo ser tuyo el resto de mi vida-.

-Adulador…-, sonrió. –Corre, Capitán. Tu damisela te espera-.

Él asintió, guiñándole un ojo, y se dirigió hacia Granny's donde se suponía que Milah lo esperaba, no sin antes darle un ligero beso en los labios y susurrarle un "Gracias, mi Salvadora".

* * *

-Estoy de acuerdo con el plan-, sonrió. -Es un buen plan-.

-Eres muy valiente, Milah…-.

-Solo soy una mujer enamorada-, le dio un golpecito en el hombro. –¿Me vas a invitar a ese chocolate caliente con extra de nata y canela o qué?-.

-Por supuesto, mi señora, como usted desee. Pero, sabe que después…-.

-Killian, no estropees el momento, por favor-, le guiñó un ojo. –Después, prometo contarte una bonita historia entre un pirata y una mujer que se enamoran... Y esta vez tendrá final feliz-.

-Me parece bien-, la besó con dulzura. –Me parece muy bien…-.

* * *

-¿Congelado?-, preguntó Marian.

-Eso es… Como un cubito de hielo…-, explicó Regina.

-No sé lo que es un cubito de hielo, pero no pinta bien… ¿Cuál es la solución?-.

-Regresar al pasado y dejar las cosas como estaban-.

-Lo que quiere decir que yo… Moriré-.

La Reina se encogió de hombros. –Posiblemente-.

-Ya lo veremos-, la retó. –De acuerdo. Ya puedes marcharte. Gracias por la información-.

* * *

-Entonces, tendrás que…-, empezó Mary-Margaret.

-Sacarle en corazón a Milah y hacerlo polvo-, terminó Emma. –Sí…-.

-Oh, Emma…-, la abrazó con cariño. –Todo irá bien-.

La Salvadora se refugió en los brazos de su madre. –Solo quiero estabilidad… Solo eso-.

-La tendrás, hija… A veces, la vida nos pone a prueba…-, le dio un beso en el pelo. –Pero, no hay que perder la esperanza-.

* * *

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!-, la llamó. –Sé que estás ahí. ¡Así que muéstrate!-.

-¿Marian?-, preguntó una voz.

-La misma. Tenemos que hablar-.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los implicados en el hechizo estaban en el granero al amanecer. Emma fue la última en aparecer: El cansancio se reflejaba en su cara.

-Buenos días-, dijo seriamente. -¿Comenzamos?-.

-Cuando quieras…-, Rumplestinsky fue el primero en ofrecerse a dar su cerebro. Seguido de Encantador y Regina.

Garfio y Milah observaban expectantes como transcurrían los hechos.

-Es vuestro turno-, dijo acercándose a ellos, una vez que tenía todos los elementos en su sitio.

-De acuerdo-, Milah sonrió. –Lo harás muy bien, Emma-, se giró hacia Killian. –Capitán, capítulo cerrado, ¿de acuerdo?-, dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel océano que era su mirada por última vez. –Te quiero. Pero, es hora de decirte adiós-.

-Capítulo cerrado, mi señora-, respondió con una reverencia. -Te quiero, pero es hora de avanzar-, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Emma esperó pacientemente hasta que ambos se separaron. –Adelante, Salvadora. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y cuando regreses del pasado no te olvides de Killian-, le guiñó un ojo.

-No podría hacerlo-, sonrió y metió la mano en sus entrañas. –Gracias por todo, Milah-, dijo dando un tirón y sacando el corazón de la mujer. Una vez con el órgano en la mano, evitó mirar al pirata, que sostenía el cuerpo de su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos, lo pulverizó en el lugar indicado, recitó el hechizo tal y como Regina y el Señor Oscuro le había indicado y esperó.

El portal se abrió. Suspiró. Iba a entrar cuando un gritó la paró.

-¡DETENTE!-.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Lady Marian y una chica acaban de aparecer en medio de la nieve.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí, Emma!-.

-¿Qué?, preguntó. El portal se cerraba.

-¡Que te detengas!-.

No entendía nada. –Tengo que irme. Tengo que salvar a Robin, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Para salvarlo a él, tendré que morir yo. No, ¡me niego!-.

-Ese es tu destino, Marian, yo no puedo impedirlo-.

-Claro que puedes-, contestó la mujer. –¡Elsa! ¡Adelante!-.

La chica levantó las manos y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo. Killian lo vio venir y se interpuso entre Emma y el rayo de hielo.

-¡KILLIAN!-, grito al ver que el conjuro había dado de lleno en el corazón del pirata.

-Corre, Swan…-, dijo con dificultad, mientras se congelaba. –No dejes que Milah haya muerto para nada…-.

No se lo pensó dos veces y saltó dentro del portal, que se cerró tras ella. Lo último que vio fue a Killian convertido en una estatua de hielo.

* * *

_** Su cuerpo golpeó el suelo. Se levantó con dificultad.**_

_**-Eh, ¿estás bien?-, le preguntó alguien. –¡Madre mía!-.**_

_**-¿Emma?-, dijo al verse.**_

_**-Si… Eh, tú también…-.**_

_**-¿Dónde estamos?-.**_

_**-En una celda… A punto de ser ejecutadas-, sonrió. –¿Qué te parece?-.**_

_** La Emma del futuro sonrió. –Já. Sabes que eso no va a ser así-, le guiñó un ojo.**_

_**-Si consigo abrir la cerradura, no-.**_

_**-Pues, date prisa…-, apremió.**_

_** Un par de minutos después, la Emma del pasado había abierto con maestría el candado. –Venga, ¡vete!-.**_

_**-Espera, ¿y tú?-.**_

_**-Yo, ahora me voy… La historia tiene que continuar…-.**_

_**-De acuerdo, pero, a ella hay que liberarla también…-.**_

_**-Ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes. Confía en mí-, le guiñó un ojo. –¡Ahora corre! Ah, y por cierto, dile a Killian que NO toque ningún jarrón ni urna en casa del Señor Oscuro. Te facilitará la vida en el futuro-.**_

_** Emma asintió y se alejó corriendo, tras pronunciar un "Gracias".**_

_**-¿Vas a salvarme?-, preguntó la mujer que estaba encerrada en la celda de al lado.**_

_**-Vamos, Marian, no seas estúpida-, sonrió maliciosamente. –Crees que voy a modificar el futuro… Una vez y no más. Buena suerte-, hizo un gesto con la mano y se disipó en una nube de humo.**_

* * *

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. –¡EMMA!-, David se abrazó a ella.

-¿Lo he conseguido?-, preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Si! Marian no está, la nieve ha desaparecido y Robin acaba de llegar. ¡Lo has conseguido!-, explicó emocionado.

Se levantó del suelo sonriente, pero su sonrisa, se heló bajo el sol de julio. –Killian…-, dijo y corrió hacia la estatua de hielo que estaba en el centro del granero.

-¿Por qué no ha vuelto en sí?-, preguntó. –No me gustan las bromas, por favor… Decidme donde está el verdadero Killian-.

-Es él…-, murmuró Regina. –Eh… No sé por qué no ha vuelto a su forma original… Robin lo ha hecho…-.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Emma, que se abrazó a la estatua. –Lo intenté, lo siento-, sollozó. El frío la recorrió de arriba abajo. –Ahora estás con ella… Lo siento, Killian. Lo siento mucho…-, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de la estatua y cerró los ojos. –Te quiero…-.

Sintió como la magia la rodeaba, pero no le dio importancia. –Vas a tener que repetirlo, Swan… Porque no me he enterado bien… Debo tener un poco de agua congelada en los oídos aún…-.

-¿Killian?-, se separó de él bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y la boca como platos, pero comenzó a reírse. Allí estaba él, con aquella sonrisa burlona y sus ojos azules chispeantes de vida. Se tiró sobre él. –¡KILLIAN!-.

Él la abrazó contentó. –Mereció la pena, Emma. Eres una maldita heroína, no me cansaré de decirtelo nunca. Nunca jamás-.

-Bueno, nunca fallo cuando estoy contigo… Debe ser por algo-, contestó, dándole un beso en los labios. Se dejaron llevar, hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

-Ejem-, Regina esperaba impaciente. –Señorita Swan, le debo una disculpa y un "gracias". Y a ti también Garfio. Espero que podamos enterrar el hacha de guerra…-, tenía a Robin agarrado de la mano, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a alguna parte.

-Por mi parte, disculpas aceptadas, Regina-, contestó Emma, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Killian levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio. –Los malos también tenemos derecho a un final feliz, Majestad. Solo hay que luchar por él-, le guiñó un ojo. –Disculpas aceptadas-.

Regina asintió y los abrazó a ambos. –Gracias-, sonrió. –Y si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos pendientes-, dijo intercambiado una mirada de complicidad con Robin y dirigiéndose a la salida. –Por cierto… Esto es tuyo, Jones-, hizo un gesto y el garfio de Killian, fue reemplazado por una mano. –Para que pases página completamente-.

El pirata se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Emma fue la primera en reaccionar, cogiéndole por ambas manos y tirando de él. –Nosotros también tenemos asuntos pendientes, Killian… ¿Vamos?-.

Él asintió sonriente. –Contigo al fin del mundo, mi Princesa-.

**FIN**


	10. Epílogo

**_Bueeeeeno... Se acabó "Resurrección". Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo :-)_**

**_Os dejo un epílogo de regalo... Quizás no tenga mucho que ver con la historia (o sí) pero me apetecía escribir algo más y ha salido esto ;-)_**

**_Sin más, os doy de nuevo las gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Hawaiana_**

* * *

_7 años después…_

-Y fueron felices y…-.

-¡VIVIERON EN UN BARCO!-.

Henry sonrió. –Eso es… Vivieron en un barco-.

-¡En el Rolly Jogers!-.

Killian entró en la habitación. –Realmente es Jolly Rogers, cariño. Y no, no vivieron allí… Vivieron muy felices en una casa, con jardín, cerca de la playa-.

-¡Para vigilar que nadie robara de nuevo el Rolly Jogers!-, insistió la pequeña.

Su padre se encogió de hombros. –¡Milah! Es Jolly Rogers-, Liam le dio un codazo a su hermana melliza.

-NO ME CORRIJAS-, la pequeña se tiró encima de su hermano dispuesta a darle su merecido.

-Eh, eh, eh, jovencitos-, Killian se interpuso entre sus hijos. –Quietos-, estuvo a punto de llevarse un bocado por parte de la niña. -Milah, ese no es un comportamiento adecuado de una señorita y tú, Liam…-.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA SEÑORITA!-, protestó la niña. –¡SOY UNA PIRATA! ¡Y ÉL ES UNA NENAZA!-.

El pequeño se soltó de su padre. -¿NENAZA? ¡TÚ SI QUE ERES UNA NENA! ¡QUE TE DA MIEDO EL COCODRILO! Y TE TENGO QUE DEFENDER YO, TONTA-, dijo enfadado.

-Pero, bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-, Emma apareció en la puerta de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. –Vosotros dos, ¿no sois capaces de poner orden?-, dijo mirando a Killian y a Henry. –Y vosotros, ¡dejad de pelear! A la cama ¡YA!-.

-Pero, Mami…-, fue a decir Milah.

-Nada, a la cama Milah. Liam, tú también. ¡VAMOS!-.

-Pero, Mami… Solo era broma…-, se disculpó el niño. –Estábamos jugando… Milah no sabe decir "Jolly Rogers"… Pero no eso no significa que sea tonta-.

-Y Liam no es ninguna nenaza. De verdad, es muy valiente-, la pequeña puso los mejores ojos de cordero degollado de sabía. Con el pelo rubio y los ojos azul océano, era la viva imagen de Emma, excepto por el color de ojos, pero utilizaba todos los trucos de su padre para salirse siempre con la suya. –¿Abrazo fuerte?-.

La mujer sonrió. –Algún día ese truco no te va a funcionar, pequeña pirata-, le acarició el pelo. –Venga, abrazo fuerte entre hermanos-.

Liam abrió los brazos y recibió el abrazo de su hermana de buena gana. De pelo oscuro y ojos claros, era la viva imagen de Killian, pero no había heredado su carácter extrovertido. Sin embargo, su sentido de la responsabilidad, era increíble para un niño de solo seis años.

-Marineros, hora de dormir-, dijo Killian. –Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches, Papá. Buenas noches, Mami. Buenas noches, Henry-, contestaron los dos a la vez, mientras Emma apagaba la luz.

Una vez en el pasillo, la mujer detuvo a los dos hombres de su vida (Liam era todavía un hombrecito). Con los brazos cruzados, se dispuso a decir su discurso.

-Y si Milah va dando bocados por ahí cada vez que se enfada, esa carita adorable no le va a servir de nada… Tiene atemorizado a todos los niños del barrio. Incluso a los mayores…-.

-Vamos, Emma… Tiene a quién parecerse-, Killian sonrió. –Además, el hijo de Aurora y Felipe si que es una nenaza…-.

-¡Garfio!-, se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Swan, es cierto…-, le guiñó el ojo. –La última vez que vino a jugar, tu hermano Neal le dijo algo y empezó a llorar. Creo que fue algo así como que no encontraría a su verdadero amor…-.

-Tendré que hablar con mis padres… Neal no puede ir por ahí diciéndole a los chiquillos que no encontraran nunca a su amor verdadero…-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…-, añadió Henry. –Está segurísimo que Milah y Mike Gold son almas gemelas… Y que Liam y la pequeña Sarah Hood también-.

Killian negó con la cabeza. –Eso ya lo veremos. Mi princesa…-.

-Pirata, tu pequeña pirata-, interrumpió Emma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi pequeña pirata no va a ser el amor verdadero del hijo de Rumple. Me niego-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Jones…-, Emma le guiñó un ojo. –Buenas noches, Henry. Que descanses-, se despidió de su hijo mayor. –Hora de dormir, pirata-.

-¿Ya?-.

-Bueno, si tienes algún plan más interesante que no sea quejarte por el futuro amor verdadero de tu hija…-.

-Sabes que yo siempre tengo planes interesantes-, le dio un beso en el cuello mientras la guiaba hasta su dormitorio. –¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tocar el cielo?-.

-Me parece un buen plan… Pero me acompañarás, ¿no?-.

-Por supuesto, Swan. Siempre-.


End file.
